This invention relates generally to swimming pool and spa equipment and, more particularly, to pool skimmers. A pool skimmer is a device for skimming floating debris, such as leaves and dirt, from a swimming pool. The skimmer includes a filter in the form of a generally cylindrical basket, sometimes referred to as a leaf basket, which is placed in a skimmer chamber. The skimmer is usually recessed into the pool deck a short distance from the edge of the pool and is covered by a removable lid, which is usually circular in shape. Water recirculated through the pool passes through the skimmer basket, which catches larger items of debris before they can damage pumps and other pool equipment. Periodically, the skimmer basket must be emptied of debris and replaced in its operative position.
In some applications, the skimmer lid is held in place by screws or other fasteners that require tools for removal. Securing the lid in this manner renders it more tamper proof, but less convenient to remove for routine maintenance. In many residential pool applications, the skimmer lid is held in place only by gravity and a snug fit with a skimmer collar, and is removable without tools. Typically, skimmer lids have a central finger hole that allows the lid to be lifted from the skimmer for access to the basket. However, when such a lid is reinstalled a number of conditions can create a hazardous situation for pool users. First, improper installation may pose a significant danger to persons using the pool area. A person might trip over a loose skimmer lid, or stumble into the skimmer opening. Another problem is that wave action in the pool can remove the skimmer lid, even if properly installed, leaving the skimmer exposed and posing a more serious hazard. Even wind action can remove a skimmer lid if it is improperly installed or not secured by screws or other fasteners.
It will be appreciated from the foregoing that there is still a need for improvement in the construction of pool skimmer lids. Ideally, what is needed is a skimmer lid that is adequately secured to prevent inadvertent removal by wave action, wind action or normal foot traffic, but which may be easily and conveniently removed for maintenance without tools. The present invention fulfills this need.